


Side Effects

by sainnis



Series: Medschool Boys [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryuu finds a way to be free of Mayuri's spy bacteria, but it comes at a high price.</p><p>The fourth story in the Medschool Boys series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

Uryuu sat cross-legged on his bed, a paper bag in his lap. He was aware of his own quick breaths; his body tensed with anticipation. It took all of his Quincy training to keep his hands from shaking as he cradled his purchase. It had taken him the entire summer to earn enough money to pay the Shoten—not to mention a large portion of his savings—but he would not be indebted to anyone, especially Kiskuke Urahara.

It had been a season of loss, this lonely summer. He’d pushed his friends away one by one, until finally, he coldly sent his lover away. He wrote the words out ahead of time, memorized them like a soliloquy. They were harsh, brutal even for him, but they had to be said aloud. He had to choose freedom, if only for this short time, in order to save himself, but it broke his heart to do so. The past three months had been a blur of endless hours working two jobs, one at the hospital and the other at the library, not to mention the freelance tutoring and sewing he did on the side. He’d seen no one, and allowed no one to see him. There were nights he knew the familiar, haunting reiatsu hovered near his flat, but it never came any closer, and Uryuu forced himself not to pay any attention.

He shook off thoughts of the past, and focused on the bag before him. He reached inside, pulling out a syringe and sealed glass bottle no larger than his palm. It bore a yellow warning label, and in small print, it read: _“May cause dizziness, headache, nausea, palpitations, sudden hemorrhage, dry mouth, or brain death.”_

Under other circumstances, it might have been unwise for a Quincy to purchase what could only be described as poison from a Shinigami, but Uryuu had no other choice. He had survived the war, after all, and yet he was still a prisoner, trapped by his own flesh. There were potential consequences from the action he was about to take—Urahara had him sign a number of legal documents acquitting him of any responsibility—but Uryuu refused to live for one more hour as a specimen.

He looked down at his left arm; the tourniquet had brought the veins closer to the surface of his pale skin. He’d swabbed alcohol over the crook of his arm, and the syringe in his right hand was free from air bubbles. He took a breath, and exhaled as he injected himself with the antidote.

**  
Message 1 of 1  
To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
==============

Are you awake?

From: Ishida Uryuu  
Saturday, August 10  
1:45 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Ishida Uryuu  
==============

U ignore me all summer  
& now you txt me at 2am wtf

From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Saturday, August 10  
1:47 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
==============

Can you come over?

From: Ishida Uryuu  
Saturday, August 10  
1:48 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Ishida Uryuu  
==============

U told me u don’t want 2 see me

From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Saturday, August 10  
1:51 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
==============

I lied. Can you come?

From: Ishida Uryuu  
Saturday, August 10  
1:53 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Ishida Uryuu  
==============

Why the hell should i?

From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Saturday, August 10  
1:56 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
==============

Need your help.

From: Ishida Uryuu  
Saturday, August 10  
1:58 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Ishida Uryuu  
==============

U broke up with me and now u want my help?

From: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Saturday, August 10  
2:00 am

 

Message 1 of 1  
To: Kurosaki Ichigo  
==============

I’m in trouble. Please i

From: Ishida Uryuu  
Saturday, August 10  
2:02 am

 

**

Ichigo took a breath to calm himself as he stood in front of Ishida’s door, trying to remember the number combination to get in. The freaking Quincy couldn’t have keys like other people; he had to have a crazy ass punch code lock. He hadn’t been to Ishida’s in months, and it took him three tries to get the combination right.

He stepped inside, blinking into the darkness. “Ishida?” Ichigo fumbled for the light, finally flicking the switch. There was no one in the living room, and he could see the small kitchen, spotless as always, was empty. The smell of the place, a combination of fresh herbs and old books, was surprisingly painful; he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. Missed him. Ichigo called Ishida’s name again, walking cautiously down the short hallway to Ishida’s bedroom.

A weak groan sounded from the end of the hall, and Ichigo ran towards the sound, rounding the corner into the bedroom. He found Ishida sprawled face down on the floor, semi-conscious and shaking.

“Ishida…look at me. Uryuu.” Ichigo knelt on the floor beside him, reaching out to touch Uryuu’s shoulder.

Uryuu lifted his head slightly, turning his head towards Ichigo. There was blood smeared across the floor; Uryuu’s hands were sticky with it. He tried to focus his gaze on Ichigo, but he was clearly having trouble.

Ichigo heard himself start muttering calming phrases. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Just stay with me. Where are you bleeding?”

A low groan escaped from Uryuu’s throat as he tried to push himself up off the floor. “No, don’t try to do that—oh my God.” Ichigo saw a splash of crimson across Uryuu’s chest, and he felt his breath constrict as he opened the fasteners on Uryuu’s shirt to expose the damage. Blood flowed freely from the Quincy star, as if someone had taken a scalpel and traced the design. Uryuu’s skin looked even paler against the scarlet stain, and Ichigo felt bile rise in his throat.

“Hold on.” Ichigo quickly dashed across the hall to grab some towels. “How long has it been bleeding like this?”

Uryuu responded through clenched teeth, his eyes closed. “Don’t know.”

Ichigo pressed the towels against the flow of blood, exerting enough pressure to make Uryuu gasp in pain. “What happened?”

A shuddering breath made Uryuu’s chest hitch under Ichigo’s hands. “He said it would hurt…I didn’t know he meant this badly.”

“Who?” Ichigo said, trying to keep his voice calm. “Who said?”

Uryuu bit back a groan, the muscles in his neck cording. “Urahara.” He opened his mouth to say more, but his breath came in shallow pants. He looked up at Ichigo, his pupils dilated behind his glasses. “Can’t catch…my breath.”

“Try to relax.” Ichigo eased off a bit, trying to keep pressure on the bleeding without choking off Uryuu’s airflow. Under his fingertips, he felt the frantic beat of Uryuu’s heart. “We need to get help.” Ichigo reached for his phone. “I’m calling Urahara.”

“No.” Uryuu shook his head, drawing as deep a breath as he could. “He told me…once I took it he couldn’t help me.”

“What the fuck did you take?” Ichigo was dimly aware of his reiatsu flaring as adrenaline shot through his veins.

Uryuu’s eyes widened suddenly, and his body immediately relaxed under Ichigo’s hands. “Your reiatsu,” he gasped.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Ichigo reigned in his spiritual pressure, aware of how much it affected Uryuu on his best day, let alone while he was bleeding on the floor.

Uryuu’s mouth twisted in pain. “No, don’t do that! Release it again.”

Ichigo shook his head, confused, but he did as Uryuu asked, allowing his reiatsu more freedom. Uryuu’s breathing slowly eased, and his trembling limbs grew still. “Better,” he said softly. “That’s much better.”

“What the hell is going on?” Ichigo had to bite off his words to keep them from becoming a shout. He remembered how much the neighbors downstairs hated him; the last thing they needed right now was the police showing up.

Uryuu licked his dry lips, turning his face towards Ichigo. “I need you to know I’m sorry.” He swallowed, trying to steady his breathing. “I should have told you everything. I never should have sent you away. I was wrong.”

“Don’t worry about that now. Just tell me what happened.”

“Urahara…sold me the antidote.”

“The antidote to what?”

“To the spy bacteria.” Uryuu drew in a harsh gasp through his teeth as a wave of pain wracked his body. “But Urahara’s antidote was made for Shinigami, not Quincy, so the side effects are much worse.”

Ichigo paused, staring down at him, feeling his own heart beat faster out of fear. “I don’t understand. I didn’t think the bacteria were hurting you. I thought you were all right.”

“They didn’t make me sick. They let that fucking bastard Mayuri watch every move I made. He got a front row seat for every fight, every wound, every word I said, every time we touched...” Uryuu had to stop speaking to catch his breath. “But the antidote is killing the bacteria, and I’ll be free of it. Free of him.”

“You did this to yourself?” Ichigo shook his head, grateful he didn’t have to keep his reiatsu locked down at this point. “I get that you wanted that shit out of your system, but you’re lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood! That antidote could have killed you! I know what Mayuri did was fucked up, but you were okay. It wasn’t worth dying for, you idiot!”

“I wasn’t okay! I was desperate. I couldn’t take it anymore,” Uryuu said, his voice rough. “He was watching me, don’t you understand? He had access to everything, even you, especially you. How could I put you in danger like that?”

Ichigo scoffed. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what that fucker saw. He’s no match for me, and he knows it.”

“I was trying to protect you! Don’t you get it? Everything I see, he sees. He wasn’t just studying me, you know, he was studying you. Your family. Your friends. Your little sisters.” Uryuu struggled to speak. “Do you understand?”

Staring down at the bloodstained towel beneath his hands, Ichigo sighed. “If you wanted to protect me, why didn’t you just tell me the truth? Don’t you know I would have gone to fucking Soul Society and kicked down the front door to the Twelfth for you? I would have strangled his fucking creepy-baby-bankai if I had to, if that was what it took. But instead you had to keep your pride and you fucking dumped me so you could fix this on your own, but in the end, here you are, bleeding on the floor, and the only thing that’s keeping you conscious right now is my reiatsu.”

Uryuu closed his eyes, turning his face away. “I know. And I’m sorry. But you have to understand…it was for you. I wanted us to have a chance.”

“I knew about the spy bacteria when I kissed you. I knew about it when we stayed up that whole night on your couch.” Ichigo fought to keep his voice level. “I accepted it, and I didn’t let it stop me from getting close to you. Why the fuck would you think it was a good idea to cut me out of your life?”

Uryuu’s fingers reached up, weakly searching for Ichigo’s hands. “The more time I spent with you, the more I fell for you. That’s when I knew I had to take a step away, because with that shit inside me, I would never be able to trust myself with you.”

Silence fell between them, with only the rasping sound of Uryuu’s breath to disturb the quiet. Ichigo stared at him, his gaze taking in the face he’d dreamed about every night. He looked so exhausted, so broken, and it took all his composure not to gather Uryuu into his arms.

Ichigo’s voice was flat when he finally spoke minutes later. “How’s the pain?”

Uryuu shook his head, grimacing. “It’s bad. Really bad. Being near you helps, though. Makes it bearable.” He closed his hand around Ichigo’s wrist. “Thank you for coming.”

“I meant what I said when the War ended,” Ichigo said softly. “I will always be on your side. Even if everything is fucked up.”

“I missed you so much,” Uryuu said, his grip tightening on Ichigo’s wrist. “I’ve never felt more alone than I did this summer.”

Ichigo let out a long breath. “You’re an idiot, you know that? You could have had me all summer long. You broke up with me for a shitty reason, and I’ve had to get by for months jerking myself off. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking your life was hard enough, and you deserved a break.”

Ichigo scoffed. “Not from you, you bastard. We just got started.”

“At least we had a good beginning.”

Several beats passed between them before Ichigo responded. “Look. Do I wish you hadn’t pushed me away? Yeah. But you know me. You know I don’t back down from a fight, not ever. You pushed me away, and I _let you_. I should have known something was wrong. I should have tried harder, but instead, I just let you go.”

“I suppose we both have something to regret.”

Ichigo took a long breath, meeting Uryuu’s gaze. “It doesn’t have to be over.”

Uryuu blinked, his lips parted as his breath labored in his chest. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. That way the next time you want to dump toxic waste into your veins, I’ll already be around so I can stop you.” Ichigo looked down at his hands, stained with Uryuu’s blood. “Or at least have some first aid equipment on hand or something, because this was a shitty plan.”

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, licking his dry lips before he spoke. “I know I’ve lost a lot of blood, but it sounded like you just said you want to get back together.”

“I did. And I do.”

“As in, right now?”

“Hell, yes. I declare the breakup null and fucking void.”

A lopsided smile came over Uryuu’s face. “You’re not going to get an argument from me.”

Ichigo grinned. “About time.” He pressed a kiss to Uryuu’s forehead, and then pulled away, frowning. “You’re really warm. I think you’re running a fever.”

Uryuu closed his eyes, exhaling. “That’s good.”

“A fever on top of your other problems isn’t really good.”

“It’s the last stage. Urahara said I just have to make it until the fever breaks, and then I’ll be cured.” Uryuu tensed, his expression pained. “This last bit could be bad.”

“This hasn’t been bad enough?” Ichigo muttered, lifting the edge of the towel to check on Uryuu’s chest. “The bleeding’s slowed down. That’s something, I guess. I need to grab some bandages from the closet. Will you be all right for a minute?”

Uryuu nodded. “Please…just try to keep your reiatsu up.”

Ichigo smiled, getting up carefully. “Like that’s ever been a problem for me. Be right back.” He ran across the hall, gathering supplies. He’d been filling in at the clinic over the summer as early prep for his upcoming semester of pre-med, but he hadn’t expected to be using his newly learned skills in the field quite so soon.

He came back into the room with his arms full of bandages. “I found a Gatorade in the fridge; you should really drink it because you’re probably…Uryuu?”

“Fuck.”

***

He opened his eyes slowly, aware of Ichigo’s potent reiatsu before Ichigo’s face even came into focus. Uryuu let out a small groan. “Did I pass out?”

Ichigo’s expression was sharp, almost pained. “Your breathing got so shallow I thought it might stop. I think I went too far away from you. I’m not leaving this room again.”

Uryuu felt his chest rise and fall; his breathing was still strained, but it pained him less. “I think I’m okay now.” He looked down, aware of something around his ribs. “You bandaged me up.”

“You were out for a long time. I had to do something to keep myself from panicking.” He brushed his hand over Uryuu’s forehead. “Your fever’s still going strong. I’m going to move you onto the bed, okay?” Uryuu nodded, and Ichigo lifted him gently, holding his limp body close to his chest, careful of his wound.

He set Uryuu softly on the bed, but even the smallest movement made Uryuu wince with pain. Ichigo touched his cheek, his voice quiet as he spoke. “What can I do?”

Uryuu drew a short breath, trying to steady himself. “Lay down next to me.”

The mattress dipped as Ichigo moved next to him, and Uryuu felt the constant thrum of pain in his body drop a few degrees. “Does that help?”

Uryuu reached out, searching for Ichigo’s closest hand, and when he found it, he put Ichigo’s palm over his collarbone. The moment Ichigo’s skin came in contact with his, he felt a wave of relief so powerful he nearly gasped. “God, your body is like morphine.”

“When I touch you, it lessens the pain?”

Uryuu nodded, turning his face towards Ichigo, seeking more reiatsu. Ichigo tugged off his shirt, and then pulled Uryuu against his bare chest, wrapping his arms loosely around him. “See if that’s better.”

Breathing in the Shinigami’s scent, Uryuu lay tucked along Ichigo’s side, the steady beat of Ichigo’s heart against his cheek. The comfortable weight of Ichigo’s reiatsu rested on his battered body like a down comforter, and Uryuu was dimly aware of his own depleted spiritual energy feasting on what Ichigo offered. He was still exhausted, still bleeding, and still fighting to breathe, but the fever was burning away what remained of the spy bacteria, and Uryuu smiled.

“What’re you grinning for?”

“You always thought I was a prude.”

Ichigo sniffed. “I never said that.”

“You thought it, though.”

“I always thought you were more of a tease. Making me wait.”

Uryuu choked back a laugh, trying to catch his breath. “I wasn’t. I just didn’t want him to see.” He felt Ichigo’s chest rise and fall, and Uryuu concentrated on the rhythm of Ichigo’s breathing, letting it guide his own. “I want you. And I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He smiled. “Now I won’t have to.”

Ichigo’s hand was making its way up and down his spine, moving in soft, cools strokes over his flushed skin. “I’m sorry I got so pissed. I know this wasn’t your fault.”

“After awhile it felt like it was,” Uryuu said quietly. “Like it was the price I had to pay because Mayuri technically saved my life.”

“You owe that asshole nothing, except maybe a hailstorm of arrows.”

“It wouldn’t kill him anyway.” Uryuu’s body trembled violently as a wave of chills passed over him, and Ichigo’s arms tightened around him.

“Your fever’s getting worse.” Ichigo’s hands twitched. “I shouldn’t be holding you like this…it’ll keep your temperature up.”

Uryuu shook his head. “It’s okay. Don’t let go.”

“I’m just going to grab the thermometer off the table. I’m not going anywhere.” Ichigo removed one of his hands from Uryuu’s skin, and Uryuu felt the loss keenly. “Here. Open up.”

Ichigo slipped the thermometer under his tongue, waiting until it beeped to signal a reading. “Shit.”

“How bad is it?”

“It’s too high. We have to get it down.”

Uryuu stifled a groan as Ichigo climbed off the bed, his pain returning full- force. “No…we can’t. Urahara said… the fever has to run its course.”

“Fine. The fever can run its course at a temperature that won’t kill you. Come on.” Ichigo gathered Uryuu into his arms, and although Uryuu struggled for a moment, his strength was gone. Ichigo carried him across the hall and set him on the cold bathroom tiles, propping him up against the tub, and Uryuu shook as chills wracked his frame.

Ichigo adjusted the taps, filling the tub. “It’s going to be okay. Uryuu! Don’t close your eyes.”

“It’s cold.” He blinked slowly. “Tired.”

“Come on. This is the end. You’re almost there.” Ichigo knelt beside him, and then pressed a warm kiss against his lips. “Let’s get you better.”

Ichigo’s mouth tasted like summer, like the promise of a hot, languid afternoon. Uryuu longed for more, even spent as he was, but Ichigo pulled back as he swept Uryuu off the floor and into the tub.

Intellectually, Uryuu knew the water in the tub was only lukewarm, as that was the proper way to bring down a fever without shocking the body into raising the temperature even higher, but he couldn’t help the panicked gasp that escaped his throat as he plunged into the water. Shivering and sputtering, his breath became uneven pants, and for a moment, he wondered if he might pass out again.

“Just breathe. It’s okay.” Ichigo dangled his long forearms over the edge of the tub, cupping his fingers over Uryuu’s pale knees where they emerged from the water’s surface.

“Need…more,” Uryuu stuttered, his teeth clattering with cold and pain. “Touch…me.”

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, and then rose, stepping gracefully into the bath and sliding in behind Uryuu. As Ichigo sat behind him, Uryuu let himself fall back, and he exhaled loudly as he came in contact with the Shinigami’s skin. Catching his breath, Uryuu savored the feel of Ichigo’s bare chest against his spine.

“Any better?” Ichigo said softly, his lips near Uryuu’s ear.

“Worlds better.” Uryuu let one of his hands drift below the water’s surface until he found one of Ichigo’s, and they twined their fingers together. Ichigo’s other hand slipped up to Uryuu’s chest, his palm splayed over the bandages. The amount of reiatsu pouring out of Ichigo was immense, and every place their skin touched, Uryuu felt the blissful thrum of its power. Under other circumstances, it might have been uncomfortable, even painful, but Uryuu’s dilapidated spirit energy drank it in like a dusty field during a soaking rain.

“I remember,” Uryuu said softly, “sensing this. Your reiatsu, from far away. This summer. I knew you were around, but you never came close.”

Ichigo exhaled. “Renji always gave me shit for it. He tried to get me to talk to you, but I wouldn’t. I said if you wanted to see me, you’d find a way to make it happen.” He tightened his grip on Uryuu’s hand beneath the water. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but I’m glad you sent that text.”

Uryuu grimaced. “I think I passed out when I sent the last one.”

“Only you,” Ichigo said, laughing lightly, “would use proper spelling and grammar while you’re about to faint.”

Uryuu hummed lightly in lieu of an answer, no longer feeling the water’s chill. He let his head fall back against Ichigo’s throat. “Do you think we should be worried about you broadcasting like this?”

“Nah.”

“You might start attracting some attention.”

“I doubt it.” Ichigo shrugged. “Things have been quieter since the War ended. Also, Ikkaku and Yumichika are around, and they’re on call for now. If any Hollows show up, they’ll be glad for the fight.” A faint grin came over Ichigo’s face. “They like it here, I think.”

“It’s going to wear you out, using your reiatsu like this.”

“You almost died. I think you win the game of ‘who’s more exhausted.’” Ichigo sighed, his breath warm against Uryuu’s ear. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine.”

Uryuu nodded, closing his eyes for just a moment. He heard Ichigo say his name, and when Uryuu opened his eyes again, he realized he’d fallen asleep. “Sorry,” he said softly, craning his sore neck to meet Ichigo’s eyes. “Was I out long?”

“Not really. Maybe twenty minutes.” Ichigo gave him an easy smile, pressing one hand to Uryuu’s forehead. “There’s good news. Your fever’s gone down. It’s still there, but it’s not as bad as it was.”

The water, which had started out lukewarm, was now quite cold, and Uryuu felt himself trembling, but from cold or the remnants of his fever, he didn’t know. “You’ll help me back to bed, then?”

Ichigo stood to his feet and climbed out of the tub, his wet track pants clinging to his well-muscled legs, water dripping down his chest. Uryuu, grateful for his photographic memory, took a long look to store for later use. “Can you stand?”

Uryuu tried to push himself up, but he was embarrassed to discover that his own legs failed him. He slipped, banging his hip against the side of the tub. “Easy there.” Ichigo reached down, gathering Uryuu into his arms to take him back to his room. “You need some dry clothes.”

“Top drawer in the dresser,” Uryuu said, closing his eyes against the sway of the world as Ichigo set him gently on the edge of the bed. Warm fingers wrapped a towel around his shoulders, and the same fingers traveled down, unfastening his pants and removing them.

“You don’t—“ Uryuu started to say, but Ichigo already had Uryuu’s briefs off before anything more could be said.

“It’s okay,” Ichigo said quietly, his hands moving carefully as he towel-dried Uryuu’s body. His touch was kind and soft, surprising from someone who could cut a mountain in half with his zanpaktou if he felt like it. “You’re a little thinner than I remember.”

Uryuu studied Ichigo’s face for a moment. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Ichigo shrugged, crossing the room to pick up some clean pajama pants from Uryuu’s drawer. “I was so pissed and lonely this summer. I was like a fucking emo song. My sisters were always trying to shove food at me, but I wasn’t hungry.” He helped Uryuu dress, careful to keep him steady. “How sad is it that we spent the whole summer one conversation away from dealing with our problems?”

“It is kind of _us_ , though, when you think about it. Too damn stubborn to see what’s right in front of us.”

“True.” He touched the wet bandages around Uryuu’s chest. “I should change these before you lie down.” Ichigo carefully unwound the bloodied gauze from over Uryuu’s scar, and he let out a slow breath when they came away. “It’s healed.”

Uryuu looked down to see the skin on his chest was unbroken, all traces of blood gone. “I don’t understand,” he said, and then he stared back at Ichigo. “Your reiatsu. You healed me.” Ichigo let his fingers trace over the sensitive skin of the Quincy star, and Uryuu sighed at the sight of Ichigo’s hands on his body.

“So beautiful.”

Uryuu let himself smile, but only for a moment. “It’s the mark of a foolish Quincy.”

Ichigo leaned forward to kiss the center of the star. “Fools and heroes are basically the same thing. It just depends on who’s telling the story.”

Awash in Ichigo’s reiatsu, Uryuu realized that the amount he sensed was less than before. “It’s probably good for you to pull back your reiatsu like that.”

Ichigo kissed Uryuu’s chest again. “I’m not pulling it back.” He looked at Uryuu strangely, and then lifted his hand to feel Uryuu’s forehead. “Your fever’s gone.”

Uryuu’s mouth opened, and he struggled for a moment to speak. “It’s my reiatsu. Oh my God, it’s mine. I didn’t even realize it. It’s mine pushing back against yours. I didn’t expect it to…feel different. But it does. Holy shit.” Uryuu clasped his hands to his chest, feeling his heart thudding against his ribs. “I think the antidote worked.”

“What did Urahara say? How were you supposed to know if it took?”

A dry laugh escaped Uryuu’s lips. “He said if I lived through the experience, then I was cured.”

Relief passed through Ichigo so strongly that Uryuu could sense it in his reiatsu. Ichigo’s face broke into a wide grin. “So this means you’re--”

“Going to be okay.” Uryuu felt his throat burn, and he swallowed to keep his emotions in check. Warm arms wrapped around Uryuu, and he tipped his head back as Ichigo started kissing his throat, letting Ichigo’s mouth suck hard against his pulse point. “In fact, I’m getting better all the time.”

Ichigo pulled away from his ministrations to meet Uryuu’s gaze. “I really missed you.”

“You too.”

A heavy sigh escaped from Ichigo’s body, and Uryuu could feel the tension leaving the muscles in his back. “I really thought for a moment there…I didn’t know if you were going to make it.”

“Thanks to you, I did.” Uryuu lifted a hand, cupping Ichigo’s face. He felt the residual kick coming through from Ichigo’s reiastu, though it was much weaker than before, its strength waning with every passing moment. “You need to take off your wet clothes and lie down. Your reiatsu is fading.”

“It’s not fading. Are you kidding? I could go for weeks like this. I have gone for weeks.” Ichigo leaned back, a cocky grin turning his lips. “This reiatsu won a war.”

“In your spiritual form, yeah, but this body’s not really made for this kind of intense use.” Uryuu patted his chest gently. “You’re not going to be on your feet much longer.”

Ichigo grumbled as he stood, pulling off his pants and boxers right in front of Uryuu, giving him an up-close view of his annoyingly perfect ass. He walked across the room naked, searching through Uryuu’s drawer until he found a pair of pants that fit. “You have pajamas with Quincy crosses on them.”

“They’re very comfortable.”

“I’m just saying I don’t have pajamas with zanpaktous all over them.”

“Shinigami don’t understand symbolism.” Uryuu gestured towards Ichigo. “Just get in bed.”

Ichigo did so, pulling back the blankets and helping Uryuu get beneath them. As Uryuu pulled Ichigo close, he savored the sudden rush of warmth that suffused Ichigo’s skin. “I feel really strange,” Ichigo said softly.

“You’re going to crash.” Uryuu kissed him, stroking his hair. “Side effect of saving my life.”

Ichigo sighed, resting his head against Uryuu’s shoulder. “I thought sex was going to be the side effect.”

“It will be. Soon. Lots of it.” Uryuu smiled. “Maybe when we wake up. You’ll have more reiatsu and I’ll feel less like I almost died.”

Ichigo sighed again, but he nodded slowly. “I know I’m not as sensitive to reiatsu and shit like you, but you, you feel different to me.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“Different like I’m feeling you for the first time all over again. I don’t know how to describe it.”

Uryuu smoothed his hand over Ichigo’s back, feeling the occasional dips in the skin where a scar had formed. “I think a lot of things are going to feel different. I think the bacteria made me feel weak, feel…hunted. I won’t feel that way anymore.”

Cupping his hand behind Uryuu’s head, Ichigo kissed him, a quiet kiss that spoke of comfort and peace. Ichigo’s mouth was like coming home, like an antidote of its own. “You’re alive. And you’re free.”

“I’m free.” Uryuu let the sound of the words reverberate in his head, let them sing in his blood.


End file.
